


Matchmaker

by itsjeffersin



Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Awkward Romance, Collaboration, Cute romance, F/M, Meet-Cute, Ogie is Lulu's teacher, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjeffersin/pseuds/itsjeffersin





	Matchmaker

Dawn adored Lulu. Being the girls Godmother, of course she would. The girl had the imagination of a goddess. She would come up with stories and ideas for pies just like her mother. It constantly surprised her to see what the girl could come up with. Usually Jenna was very punctual when it came to her daughter. She never really needed help balancing life as a parent with her life on her own. Though there is always an acception where someone has to ask for help.

 

“You want me to what?!” Dawn asked Jenna staring at her in disbelief.

 

“Just this one time! It isn't so much to ask is it?”

 

“I don’t suppose but you know how I am with people. It’s not so good.” Jenna rolled her eyes.

 

“Dawn you work in a diner.” She said with a slightly mocking nature leaning up against the counter.

 

“I have a script here and we mostly have regulars! I don’t know anyone there!”

 

“Dawn it'll be fine! All you have to do is get Lulu and go!”

 

“But, what if some parents want to talk to me! What if the teacher won't let me pick up Lulu because they don't know me!!”

 

“Trust me they aren't the chatty type. Also you’re on the list to be able to pick her up. All you have to do is ask for her and show your I.D.”

 

“But-"

 

“Dawn, calm down! You're anxiety isn't doing anything but keeping you from surprising Lulu with her favorite Godmother picking her up!”

 

“I don’t know! What if her teacher wants to talk to me?” Jenna smirked.

 

“He’s a nice guy. Also I think he’s single so it couldn't hurt to-”

 

“JENNA!”

 

“What?! You need to get out more! See some people. At least say hi?”

 

“No.”

 

“Dawn please?”

 

“Nope!”

 

“Dawn!”

 

“Not happening! I don’t want to see people I am perfectly happy being alone.”

 

“You cried because I dropped a pie last week.”

 

“So?!”

 

“Dawn just try this please? You get extra time with Lulu!”

 

“I swear! Why do you keep trying to set me up with people!?”

 

“I have a doctors appointment I am not trying to set you up!”

 

“Fine!! I'll go!”

 

“Yay!!” She clapped hugging her as Dawn rolled her eyes. 

 

Of course, despite the gentle smile on Dawn’s face, she was terrified. She never really liked meeting new people, and it only made it worse with Jenna mentioning Lulu’s teacher was single. She didn’t mind dating at all it was the meeting people she had problems with. But reluctantly, she would go. She didn’t want to let Jenna down, and she did want to spend more time with Lulu. So, about 2:45, she went off to go get Lulu and get back as fast as she could.

 

Getting there just on time, she timidly walked in, repeating the room number in her head as she looked for it. Of course, she did try and avoid the number of parents there, not wanting any attention to be on her. Once she found the room, she walked in, immediately spotting Lulu playing with a few friends, being the imaginative little miracle she was. 

 

Almost immediately she was spotted from across the room by the teacher who smiled and approached her.

 

“Hi! You must be the new girls mom! I don't believe we’ve gotten the chance to meet! I-”

 

“Oh god no! I’m here for my niece!”

 

“Oh, my bad. Which one?”

 

“Lulu Hunterson. She knows-”

 

“Aunt Dawn!!” Both the adults looked across the room to see Lulu rushing over. She had the biggest smile on her face as she clung to Dawn’s leg and giggled, clearly glad with the surprise of her Godmother picking her up.

 

“Hey baby. Go get your stuff.”

 

“Where’s Momma?” 

 

“At a Doctor’s appointment.”

 

“Oh, will I still see her?”

 

“Of course you will. Now go get your stuff so we can leave.” Lulu nodded before rushing off, giggling as she did.

 

“Never thought Lulu would smile that big seeing someone besides her mama.”

 

“Oh, she’s just surprised I came to pick her up, normally its her mom. But it's alright to mix it up a little.” Dawn laughed slightly, but clearly enough to let out an accidental snort. She quickly covered her mouth in shock, checked to see if the teacher had heard the embarrassing noise. What Dawn didn’t expect, was a wide smile to be on the mans face.

 

“That was such a cute laugh!”

 

“Oh lord no! I-I’m sorry I try not to laugh like that I-”

 

“No no, that was adorable!”

 

“You’re joking right?”

 

“No! Its nice.”

 

“That is the biggest lie.”

 

“Saying that it's a lie is a lie!”

 

“Well saying that the lie is not a lie makes it a lie times infinity!”

 

“Doing that makes it infinity plus 1!”

 

“My God were children again!” the two burst into laughter, Dawn not being able to stop a snort from showing, but the teacher still gave a smile.

 

“I'm Mr. Anhorn.”

 

“Dawn. It's nice to meet you.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

“Ok I’m ready!!! Are we going back to the diner?”

 

“Depends do you wanna?” 

 

“Yeah!!!”

 

“Well I… I better get going. Bye!” 

 

“Bye!”

 

\--------

 

“And then, Caitlyn took out the dragon with her super powers!! And soon everyone was saved!!”

 

“Sounds like you had quite the adventure today huh?”

 

“Yeah I did it was super fun! Mr. Ogie started reading us a book today. It was about a classroom hamster who could get out of his cage at night and go around the school!”

 

“Mr. Ogie? I thought his name was Mr. Anhorn?”

 

“He just introduces himself that way to adults because he isn’t supposed to let us call him by his first name.”

 

“Oh. Well that seems sweet that he lets you call him by his first name.”

 

“Its super cool! He says that it makes us even since he calls us by first names too!!”

 

“That’s nice it's also a way for you guys to get to know him better too.”

 

“The other teachers think its weird. I don't like the other teachers.”

 

“Well let's hope that changes. I've always wondered why you had to call a teacher by their last name, but they called you by first name.”

 

“Hey aunt Dawn?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you like Mr. Ogie?”

 

“Well I mean he seems to be a nice guy, but I've only met him once.” 

 

“Good!”

 

“Why is that good?”

 

“No reason!”

 

“You're just as odd as your mother.”

 

\--------

 

Back at the diner the next day, Lulu was having fun with her mama, giggling and smiling wide. Dawn was helping take on a few of Jenna's tables when Becky walked by, giving Dawn a suspicious look.

 

“What?”

 

“You met someone.” Dawn looked at her clearly confused.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’ve met someone sweet and he's made an impression on you.”

 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“You’re Blushing!”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Who was he? A kind man I presume, kind to his kids?”

 

“No!” Becky smirked at her.

 

“Oh come on as if Jenna didn’t tell me you picked Lulu up yesterday! Was he picking up a niece or nephew like you?”

 

“No no It's….“

 

“Oh no. The teacher?”

 

“Becky no!” Dawn’s blush deepened as Becky’s smirk grew.

 

“Oh my god your crushing on the teacher!”

 

“Becky you’re acting like a middle schooler”

 

“But you do have a crush on the teacher.”

 

“It's not a crush! He was just nice. That’s all.”

 

“Mhmm. So the fact you're deep red and have a dazed smile in your face is just someone being nice to you?”

 

“I'm what?”

 

“You look like a schoolgirl with a crush. You wouldn’t act like this over someone who was just nice to you.”

 

“You don't know that. It's not like it happens very often.”

 

“That's because it would if it was someone being nice to you. You've got a crush on someone!”

 

“I do not!!”

 

“Fine. Though I think Lulu would love for you to pick her up more often!”

 

“Aunt Dawn can pick me up anytime?!”

 

“Of course she can.” Jenna chimed in smirking as Dawn’s eyes went wide.

 

“I thought you said you weren't trying to set me up Jenna?”

 

“Yeah well I lied.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Come on! He's a perfect fit. He’s sweet, he clearly has an interest in you based on what Lulu said.”

 

“Nope nope nope! Not doing it!”

 

“PLEASE aunt Dawn!!” Dawn looked to see Lulu using her puppy eyes trick on her. It sadly always worked on Dawn.

 

“Fine Fine! I'll go.”

 

“Yay!!”

 

“But only to pick you up! I don’t need a date despite what you seem to think.”

 

\--------

 

That's how it had been. For the past few weeks Dawn was picking Lulu up every day she could. And every day she'd have a conversation with Mr. Anhorn. Today was no different, she parked in the same spot, walked to the same room, saw the same set of kids playing with Lulu.

 

Soon Mr. Anhorn came up to her, greeting her with a smile, but this one seemed slightly… nervous?

 

“Coming to pick up Lulu again?”

 

“Yeah… She just keeps asking me to come back.”

 

“Well she must really like you.”

 

“I guess. But I'm sure it's just that.”

 

“Aunt Dawn!!” Lulu rushed to her from across the room and jumped up into Dawns arms. She giggled and gave Dawn a big hug before looking over at Mr. Ogie.

 

“I guess it's more than just like, huh?”

 

“Well I mean she is my niece.”

 

“Yeah I guess that’s true.”

 

“Lulu go get your stuff.”

 

“Okay!” Dawn set Lulu down so she could go grab her things.

 

“S-so uhh… I wanted to ask you about something.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Uhh well… I-I was- I mean… “

 

“Well what is it?” 

 

“I was wondering if maybe... you’d want to go out… this weekend.” 

 

“I- uh well…”

 

“There’s a reading at Renders Park of the federalist papers.” Dawn’s eyes widened.

 

“How did you know about that?”

 

“I have played Paul Revere in 42 revolutionary war reenactments.” Dawn’s jaw dropped at the statement. Someone just as weirdly into history as she was? “Technically 40 times I was just the stand by Revere but 2 times Paul was out I went on and I played it.”

 

“Oh… wow.”

 

“Though uh there was a.. Bayonet… issue… I fell of my horse and I had to have my spleen removed-”

 

“One if by land.. Two if by sea…”

 

“And I on the opposite shore will be.”

 

“Let me guess you learned that poem in fifth grade and just happen to still know it.”

 

“No… I do them too.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Reenactments.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup, played 33 as Betsy Ross.”

 

“Wow! Uh, shall I pick you up Sunday at 7?”

 

“Y-yeah.. I’d love to go.”

 

“Aunt Dawn!! I’m ready!”

 

“You are?”

 

“Yup!” 

 

“Ok lets go!!!”

 

\--------

 

“Guys Lulu’s teacher asked me out!?!?!”

 

“About time!”

 

“What?!”

 

“You two clearly like each other. Now you’re finally going out!”

 

“No one said I was going!”

 

“Well are you going?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“You’re going.”

 

“Becky!”

 

“What?! You need this honey. Plus you’ll enjoy the event. You wouldn’t wanna miss out on it just to avoid someone.”

 

“God dammit why do we love history so much!!”

 

“There is no “we” honey that's all you.”

 

“Wait a minute I never said anything about an event!”

 

“Honey you’ve been talking about this reading for a month.”

 

“Dammit.”

 

“Dawn. He’s a great guy. You should go.”

 

“.... Why do you have to be right.”

 

“Though, even if you’ve already met him and stuff…. Would you mind if I put a tad of makeup on you?”

 

“I mean…. I guess?”

 

“Ah! Great this is exciting!!”

 

“Oh god what do I even wear?”

 

“Well you do have that black shirt! The one that falls off the shoulders exposing a bi-”

 

“JENNA!”

 

“Do you wanna look good or not?!”

 

“I don’t want to show anything!”

 

“Come on, that shirt is so cute. He’ll love it. Plus, isn’t it supposed to be a little warm. You don’t wanna be covered in sweat.”

 

“I guess.. The shirt is kinda flowy and lets air through.”

 

“That and some shorts should be fine.”

 

“Dear god…”

 

“What? Its Ok to show a bit of skin. Besides you should be trying to get some if you know what I mean.”

 

“It's the first date!”

 

“Are you implying there will be more than one??”

 

“Stop!!!”

 

“It’ll be fine. You have to take the first step to really know.”

 

“UGH this is too difficult I should just cancel!”

 

“Nope, even if we have to drag you over, you’re going.”

 

\--------

 

Dawn nervously got out of the car. Ogie had already picked her up, and now they were here. The date was really happening. Despite the weather fitting clothes she wore (That seemed to make Ogie’s face go red) she was already sweating like a pig from her own panicked brain.They went into the park together finding a seat near the front. They didn’t say much but they tried to advert their attention anywhere but where it needed to be.

 

As the reading started, the two stayed silent. They listened intently to the reading, both enraptured in the words that were once fresh ink on paper. Though it didn’t stop the two from glancing at one another, catching each others glance before averting their eyes to the ground. They didn’t know how to strike a conversation. It was a weakness for both of them. Never knowing what to say. He wanted to talk to her more and she just wanted the silence to end.

 

“So… 33 reenactments?”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I’ve kinda got it down to an art, not to brag!”

 

“No no, if they had you do it 33 times you must be good at it!” 

 

“Well I wouldn’t really say that… there just aren’t a lot of women who enjoy it.”

 

“How long have you been doing it?”

 

“Since college… well actually I should say since I dropped out of college…”

 

“You dropped out?”

 

“Yeah. I was working to get a medical degree but I decided it wasn't what I wanted. I had started working part time at the diner about a quarter of the way through my freshman year, when I quit going to school I just started working there full time. Jenna showed up a few months later. We’ve both been there since”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Sorry here I am rambling about my boring life story-"

 

“No no! It's very interesting!”

 

“You keep lying to me.” 

 

“I am not lying!”

 

“Yes you are!!”

 

“I'm not. I'm very interested in getting to know you. You seem so amazing!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I really want to get to know you better.”

 

“Thanks. I really want to get to know you too.”

 

“You would?!”

 

“You seem shocked?”

 

“People are usually appalled by my very existence.”

 

“Well you seem nice.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“And besides, you're really great with kids. They absolutely love you.”

 

“Well some parents don't seem to. Some I guess, don't agree with how I teach.”

 

“What why not?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s where I try to form relationships with my students.”

 

“Well I think it's sweet you try and do that.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Lulu absolutely adores you, she never stops talking about all she did in your class after school.”

 

“Wow. Well I should've expected that from her. She is a very bright student.”

 

“Yeah she’s a pretty great kid.”

 

“She is. Very sweet and very bright.”

 

“She told me about the hamster book. Sounds fun.”

 

“Yeah. I think I’d be nice to get a hamster for the class. Maybe after I finish the book.”

 

“I know Lulu would love that.”

 

“I'm sure she would.” The two kept talking on, not really listening to the reading. The two laughed and had what both would consider, the best time of their lives. By the time it was over they were both blushing and laughing. In fact they didn’t even realize it ended. When Dawn happened to glance around, she realized many had already left, and some in the process of leaving.

 

“Oh my it must be late. We should probably get going.”

 

“Oh jeez. It is late. Sorry we must’ve gotten so distracted.”

 

“No need to apologize. I was having a nice time.”

 

“But I kept you here so late.”

 

“It’s fine. I loved spending time with you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes! Tonight was amazing.”

 

“Well I’m glad you think so.”

 

\--------

 

It was at Dawn’s place. Ogie had just parked, and both were in the car, a little nervous on what they were supposed to do now. Both had seen the movies, first dates ending in a kiss before the girl left to her place. Hell even Aladdin had something like that happen in that movie. Both started to feel the air tense, getting thick. Dawn didn’t know if she was supposed to kiss him, or the other way around, and Ogie was confused on the same thing. Soon Dawn decided to settle for a kiss on the cheek, so she quickly turned and leaned in to get it over with. The only problem was Ogie had just dug up all the courage to go in for a kiss, landing both of them with lips locked awkwardly, and both their faces turning deep red quickly with the realization of their position.

 

“Oh!” 

 

“I’m so sorry!” 

 

“Don't be sorry!”

 

“But…”

 

“I-I mean… I enjoyed it? I’m sorry I’m not good at this dating whatever thing!”

 

“I’m not so good at it myself…”

 

“I had fun tonight. It was nice to have company to one of these things.”

 

“My pleasure. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? When you pick up Lulu?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

With that, Dawn got out of the car to go to her place. Once she finally got there and closed the door, she couldn’t help the dreamy sigh she let out as she leaned against the door. She felt like she’d been to heaven, especially with the awkward yet nice kiss they had.

 

\--------

 

The next day she went back to the diner a soft smile on her face. Immediately Jenna and Becky started asking questions about the night before.

 

“So, the smile on your face says it went well.”

 

“U-uh. Yeah it did.”

 

“You used protection right?”

 

“BECKY!!”

 

“What? It's not so much to say that you didn't put out a little. How long has it even been since you-”

 

“THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!”

 

“Well I’m hoping it hasn’t been long! A girl deserves it every once in a while.”

 

“Just forget about it!! It went fine!”

 

“Please tell me you at least did something right?”

 

“Uhh…”

 

“You’re going deep red! YOU DID!!” 

 

“No. No I didn’t” 

 

“Then girl why are you blushing so deep…”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Come on tell me now.”

 

“We kissed?”

 

“What was it like?”

 

“Uhh… it was nice? I mean his lips were soft….”

 

“Awe you two were made for each other!!”

 

“We were not!!”

 

“It's a classic soulmate case!”

 

“You’re so fucking weird.”

 

“Weird and right!”

 

“What are you two talking about?” Jenna walked in grinning.

 

“Dawn’s date!”

 

“Oh right! How did that go?”

 

“She kissed him!”

 

“Becky!!”

 

“You kissed him!! Dawn I’m so proud of you!!”

 

“Don’t be, the kiss was an accident.”

 

“You still kissed him!!”

 

“Ugh…”

 

“So it went well?”

 

“I mean I guess so…”

 

“Lulu will be so happy to hear that! She wouldn’t stop talking about you two getting married.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah. Lulu was a little matchmaker this weekend and wouldn’t stop talking about you two soon getting married and being happily ever after.”

 

“Oh my God… if she kept saying that then she probably… told Ogie oh no!”

 

“What are you worried about, he’ll probably brush it off as her being happy for you. He’s clearly seen how much she adores you.”

 

“Well I mean-”

 

“So are you going to pick her up today?”

 

“....Yeah…. I told him I would….”

 

“OH! This is great! He is probably going to ask you out again!!!”

 

“What?!”

 

“He clearly likes you! That’s a good thing!”

 

“No no no he clearly doesn’t like me. He’s probably just trying to be nice.”

 

“No. He likes you. It's clear. He’s so perfect for you.”

 

“No… No he doesn’t… Its not possible… It just isn’t”

 

“Why Is it so hard for you to believe!?”

 

“Because it's just not logical!”

 

“Yes it is. You’re beautiful Dawn. You’re sweet. Any guy would be lucky to be with you”

 

“No… no. It's not right….”

 

“Dawn. You deserve someone as sweet at him.”

 

“You know. Whatever. Believe what you want! It’s not going to happen anyway so why waste my time.”

 

“Because you aren’t wasting your time. He is a good guy he isn’t going to try and use you. If anything you’ll have a boyfriend for a little while and just break up.”

 

“And I'm supposed to deal with that when I know it's coming?!”

 

“Dawn I'm sure it'll be a while. You should go for it. Have a little fun. He clearly adores you and has the same interests as you.”

 

“But-”

 

“Just pick up Lulu for me. It's your decision from there.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“I promise. Something good will come from this at least.”

 

“You don't know that…”

 

“I do, I know him. You two were made for each other.”

 

“Shut up!!”

 

\--------

 

Dawn just got to the room to pick up Lulu. This time she saw Ogie playing with her and a few other kids. She smiled gently, her worries leaving her for a bit, until Ogie had noticed her and smiled wide. She waved to him silently not saying a word waiting for her niece to notice her arrival. When she did she ran up to her with the biggest grin.

 

“Aunt Dawn! Mr. Ogie said he’d marry you!!!” Dawn’s eyes widened in shock. The teacher looked up with pure embarrassment spread across his face as he got up walking over slowly.

 

“What?” 

 

“I asked him and he said he would.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I’d like to point out that that isn’t the full story and is not exactly what I said.”

 

“Then what is the full story.”

 

“She asked me, I said I didn’t know. So she kept asking and I said maybe. So she kept asking until I said yes.”

 

“Yeah that sounds more accurate.”

 

“When will you two be married?!”

 

“Uhh, later Lulu. Now go get your stuff so we can go.”

 

“But why can’t you be married now?!”

 

“Because it’ll have to be a while before we can.”

 

“Please?!”

 

“Lulu why do you want us to get married so quickly?”

 

“Because It’s important!!!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’ll be great and you guys will be happy!!”

 

“We’re already happy just the way things are.”

 

“But you need your happily ever after! It’s already been too long! Aren’t you in love?!”

 

“Uhh,.. it doesn’t happen that quickly Lulu. It takes time to actually fall in love.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know. That’s just how it works.”

 

“How it works is stupid.”

 

“It’s just how it is we can’t change it.”

 

“Will you get married later?”

 

“Later. I promise at some point I will.”

 

“Yay!” Lulu quickly rushed off to grab her stuff, as Dawn watched her run off giggling.

 

“I am, so so sorry for her asking you that.”

 

“N-no it's fine. I don’t mind.”

 

“She’s excited. She and Jenna think I don’t have enough friends.”

 

“Well I’ll be your friend.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“So, I wanted to ask about yesterday.”

 

“Oh, well… I really enjoyed it.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah, I had a great time. W-we should do it again sometime.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah I had fun, and you seem really sweet, and it’ll get Jenna off my back for a while. So triple win?”

 

“I’d like that a lot.”

 

“Ok… cool… I really didn’t expect you to say yes…”

 

“Why would I not?”

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t even expect you to ask me out.”

 

“What? Shouldn’t I be the one afraid of not getting a yes? I mean I thought you would have a boyfriend or already be taken.”

 

“Actually I’ve never had a boyfriend…”

 

“What?!”

 

“Most people think I’m a bit weird. I mean I don’t blame them because I am a bit weird but-”

 

“You’re wonderful!”

 

“What?”

 

“You're amazing and beautiful and I'm surprised you even said yes!” She blushed deeply looking at the ground. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“I-I’m not uncomfortable… just not used to it.”

 

“Well it’s true. At least I think so…”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes. Why else would I want to go out with you?”

 

“Pitty, boredom, wanted to use me for free meals at the diner-"

 

“Well it's none of those things. I want to date you because everything about you seems perfect!”

 

“Oh isn't that a lie. I am not perfect no no nope.”

 

“You are!”

 

“No its just flattery!”

 

“You're acting like a kid!”

 

“So are you!” the two erupted into laughter, giggling like children almost.

 

“It is true though. I think you’re beautiful, and you are incredibly quirky and it’s kinda adorable.”

 

“No. I’m just weird.”

 

“If you think about it everyone is weird in their own way.” Dawn paused for a moment before a smile grew on her face.

 

“Yeah… I guess you're right.”

 

“I'm ready to go!” Dawn saw Lulu and scooped her up in her arms, making the little girl laugh.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow?”

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

\--------

 

The next day Dawn was clearly in a good mood and even the customers could tell that something was different with her and that she was excited about something. But Jenna and Becky had a clue of why she was so happy.

 

“So I assume you'll pick up Lulu for me again?”

 

“Of course- I mean, sure.”

 

“You're not fooling anyone. You've clearly got a crush on him.”

 

“What is with using the term crush lately?”

 

“Because it most accurately describes what’s going on with you. So when are you two going out again?”

 

“I don't know. He hasn't asked for a second date.”

 

“Probably because he doesn't know if you want a second date. You gotta tell him.”

 

“I can't do that no. I'd fail miserably.”

 

“You would not. Just say ‘hey, wanna go out again sometime?’ Simple.”

 

“I mean I kinda did that…”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah… i just suggested… I don’t know how to do this!!”

 

“Dawn calm down. He likes you. It’s going to be fine.”

 

“I'm gonna mess up I know it!”

 

“No you won't. Just stay calm and ask. I'm sure he’ll say yes.”

 

“We don’t know that!!”

 

“Yes we do! You both have so much in common and again he really likes you.”

 

“But what if he soon doesn’t like me?!”

 

“If that will happen, it will be a long ways off.”

 

“Fine. But if I freak out and bail you can’t bug me about it!”

 

“Just don’t freak out. Just stay calm. Lulu will be there! It’ll be fine.”

 

“He could say no! He could literally laugh in my face! There is a reason I don’t date!!!”

 

“He won’t do that! Just ask. And if not, ask Lulu to ask for you.”

 

“I can’t do that! He’ll think I’m weird.” 

 

“I’m sure he won’t. He might think it's adorable.”

 

“Oh god I can’t do this!”

 

“Dawn Yes you can! Just have a little faith in yourself!”

 

“I don’t even have faith in the things around me how am I supposed to have it in myself!?”

 

“Think. The first date went well right?”

 

“Yes… He wouldn’t stop looking at me either. And when he first saw me he actually turned red.”

 

“He likes you. You’re fine.” 

 

“I’m not fine! I’ve never really dated before. Even when I did it was just failed first dates. Hell the last time I slept with anyone was in college which I dropped out of who-the-fuck even knows how long ago! I don’t know what to do with a successful date!”

 

“Breathe. It’s gonna be fine.”

 

“If you say so…”

 

\--------------------------

 

Again like the many times before, Dawn went to pick up Lulu. It had become a regular thing. Dawn walked into the classroom, seeing Lulu already getting her stuff. She glanced around to see Ogie wasn’t in the classroom.

 

“Hey Lulu, where’s your teacher?”

 

“He wasn’t here today. We have a susetute.” She couldn’t even pronounce the word.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’m ready to go now.”

 

“Okay.” It was a silent drive back. They entered the diner quietly. Jenna saw them immediately and Lulu ran up to her. 

 

“So when’s the date, Dawn?”

 

“He wasn’t there.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“You can ask him tomorrow.”

 

“No its useless.”

 

“Don’t say that! He simply had to stay home. Maybe he’s sick.”

 

“Or doesn’t wanna see me.”

 

“Dawn I’m sure that isn’t it.”

 

“I mentioned yesterday that we could maybe go out again and today he’s gone. I am being avoided. He is avoiding me!” Dawn slumped sadly.

 

“No he isn’t. He probably woke up sick and couldn’t go. Young children are more susceptible to getting sick than adults are.”

 

“He is older than we are Jenna.”

 

“Yes but he works around five-year-olds all day long.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Just ask tomorrow.”

 

\--------

 

He wasn’t back until the next week. By then she had expected him to still be gone the next Monday, but to her surprise he was back. Lulu was playing with her friends, a big contrast to the last four days of school.

 

“Dawn!” She looked over to the source of her name, seeing Ogie with a wide smile as he approached her. “Sorry I couldn’t see you again, I woke up with a stomach bug and couldn’t come in for the rest of the week.” She still thought it was an excuse to avoid her.

 

“Yeah… I noticed you weren't here…” She gazed at the ground.

 

“You ok?”

 

“I’m fine…”

 

“You sure? You don’t seem well.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Okay..”

 

“AUNT DAWN!!!”

 

“Hey Lulu!”

 

“Mr. Ogie’s back!” 

 

“I see that. He’s standing next to me.” 

 

“Will you get married now?”

 

“What?!”

 

“It's been a while! You said you’d marry him later!!”

 

“No no no, it’s still not enough time. We have to wait longer.”

 

“Why!?”

 

“Because We just met three weeks ago!”

 

“Thats stupid!”

 

“It’s not. These things take a long long time.”

 

“That’s stupid. You need to be married!”

 

“I don’t need to be.”

 

“Yes you do!!!!”

 

“Your momma isn’t married.”

 

“Momma has me! You don’t have annnnnyonnne!!!”

 

“Lulu!!”

 

“You can’t be alone!!”

 

“Lulu let’s go home okay?”

 

“But-”

 

“Now okay?”

 

“Okay..”

 

\-------- 

 

“Why are you acting funny?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are. I thought you liked Mr. Ogie.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Then why can’t you marry him?”

 

“Because you can’t just marry people you like. You have to love them a lot. And that takes time.”

 

“But it's already been so long!!”

 

“Lulu it’s been three weeks. Besides, I don’t think it’s gonna work out…”

 

“WHY NOT!?!?!?!?”

 

“Because he clearly doesn’t want to see me.”

 

“He does! He told me himself! He’s been asking me every day if you’ll pick me up!!”

 

“What?”

 

“He likes to see you. At least that’s what he said when I asked him why he was asking me.”

 

“R-Really?”

 

“Yeah! He likes you a whole lot!!!”

 

“Oh… Oh. Oh no!”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I might’ve acted a little rude to him today. I’ll need to clear things up tomorrow.”

 

“But you know being rude is mean!”

 

“I do. Which is why I’ll apologize tomorrow.”

 

“Oh Ok. Why were you being mean?”

 

“Because I got a bit nervous. That’s all.”

 

“Why were you nervous?”

 

“Because I’m not used to being treated the way he treats me.”

 

“But he treats you nicely.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Momma and Aunt Becky are nice to you.”

 

“Not in the same way baby.”

 

“Then what way are you talking about?”

 

“A way that prince should treat a princess. I’m not used to anyone treating me that way.”

 

“Oh. But why not?”

 

“No ones really ever treated me that way. Normally they’re just friendly, like your mama and aunt Becky do. They treat me the way I’m used to.” 

 

“Oh. But don’t you want to be treated like a princess?”

 

“I do… But I’m scared.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve been hurt before Lulu.”

 

“By who?!”

 

“People you’ll never meet. Don’t worry baby, I’m okay now. It just takes some time to get used to it again.”

 

“Okay…. Is that why Mama won’t get married?”

 

“In a way, yes. But for some different reasons too.”

 

“What reasons?”

 

“You might want to ask her that.”

 

“Teeeeelllllll meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“No. You’ll have to ask your mama that. She’ll tell you.”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Don’t go pouting. I don’t know what your mama is comfortable with you knowing. A lot happened before you were born.”

 

“Yeah I know.”

 

“Yeah. We got you out of it though so that’s a good thing.”

 

\--------

 

The next day she went back to the school to get Lulu again. This time the teacher didn’t approach when he saw her. She felt a small bit of sadness bubbling up in her chest. Soon Lulu saw her gathering up her things and they left without saying a word.

 

\--------

 

The next day the same thing happened. Dawn went in, and they left without a word. Not even a small wave or acknowledgment of existence. It didn't take long for Lulu to notice, the two were acting so sad around one another. She had to fix things. She continued asking Dawn to pick her up. Each time they didn’t say a word. She saw that he still looked at her with the same longing look. She wanted them to be friends again at least. She noticed as Dawn got sadder and sadder. As she grew more distracted. Eventually she stopped agreeing to pick Lulu up as it only made her feel worse.

 

Lulu was in class like normal, except she wasn't paying attention much. She was trying to think of a way to make aunt Dawn and Mr. Ogie friends again. But she was coming up with nothing. Soon the bell rang for recess, she could think better there.

 

“Come on Lulu!” She looked up to see her friends calling over to her with a kick ball in hand. “Don't you wanna play?!”

 

“No! I need to think!” This was gonna be harder than she thought. Her friends went off to play on their own, as she thought long and hard. Soon she overheard a few kids talking.

 

“My mama’s making me go.”

 

“To the party night? But it’s so fun!”

 

“Only if you're a little kid. I'm a big kid.”

 

Wait, that's it! The party night! Mama never liked going there, but went for her. If aunt Dawn could go with her, she can see Mr. Ogie and they can be friends again!

 

\--------

 

Her plan was going perfect. Aunt Dawn had agreed to go with her in place of her mama. They were on there way there, Lulu had made sure to have Mr. Ogie help out.. Without telling Aunt Dawn he was going of course. 

 

When they got there they paid their tickets and went inside. The whole school was decorated in a fall fashion with all of its warm colors. Lulu made a beeline towards her classroom dragging dawn behind her pushing through all the people in her way much to the displeasure of Dawn who had hoped to hide in the corner while Lulu played.

 

Lulu knew the route like the back of her hand. She got to the door and knocked, waiting for Mr. Ogie to open it. He did so a few seconds later, seeing to his surprise Lulu and Dawn.

 

“Oh! Hey.” 

 

“Are there games in here?”

 

“Not in our room, Lulu, but I am working in the one a few doors down.”

 

“Ok!!”

 

“I'll be there in a few minutes. You can go there and wait for me if you’d like.”

 

“Okay!” and like a light, Lulu bolted off without Dawn, leaving the two alone. She booked it beyond a corner so they wouldn't see her. 

 

“I am so sorry but- can you point me in the direction of the class?”

 

“Y-yeah, its down that hall, the door will be open for you.” Dawn didn't leave, even though the atmosphere was thick. She stayed planted with her gut feeling that she should stay. They both stood there not sure of what to do. Dawn wanted to run. To get as far away from him as possible. To anyone who cared to pay attention they could see the longing in their eyes as they looked at each other.

 

“I-I’m sorry… I should go…” She turned to go find Lulu.

 

“Did I do something?” She felt her breath hitch in her throat. “To mess this up? I thought that it was going pretty well and then…”

 

“You didn’t do anything…”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I don’t know how to do this…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I am not used to people being good to me. Most of my life has been toxic and it has caused me to shut myself down so much that I don’t know how to handle feeling the way I feel when I’m around you and because of that my brain is telling me to run. Even now as I‘m telling you this… It scares me and this is why I don’t date because I don’t know how to feel things anymore. Things that I don’t understand tend to scare me. So I run. Without saying a word. It’s not the healthiest coping mechanism, I know, but what I don’t know is how to make it stop!”

 

“Maybe by giving it a chance?”

 

“How…”

 

“I can't really stop you from running, but in can try and make you stay. I promise you I'm not lying when I compliment you. I'm not trying to be with you for sex or something like that. I think you're amazing, and I want to see you happy. If that's not with me, then that's fine. I just hope that being with me does make you happy, and I can keep doing that.”

 

“I don’t really know what to say to that…”

 

“You don’t need to say anything. You’re a wonderful person and I want to try this out.”

 

“I-” She stared at the floor. “You do?”

 

“Things might crash and burn but it doesn’t matter now.”

 

“But- Shouldn’t we worry? I mean I don’t want things to mess up after starting off so perfectly and I ended up messing it up anyways and I feel terrible for it and-” Dawn was cut off from rambling on any farther when she felt a pair of lips pressed against hers. Ogie quickly pulled away, deep red and clearly now just as panicked as she.

 

“I-I am… so sorry… I-I’ve probably messed this up now…”

 

“N-No… It’s fine… though probably not something you should do here.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“There are about a hundred kids just in this hallway. People might talk.”

 

“R-right…”

 

“But that doesn’t stop it from happening outside of school…”

 

“Would you like to have lunch together? This weekend?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“FINALLY YOU’RE FRIENDS AGAIN!!!” The two turned to see a very happy Lulu running to them, a wide smile on her face.

 

“Yeah Lulu. We are.”

 

“Good! This was getting too difficult.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“NOTHING!!!!”

 

“Lulu…”

 

“I wanna make sure you get married!!!”

 

“Lulu!! That’s a long ways off!”

 

“I asked mama, she said you have to be friends to soon get married! Now you’re friends!!”

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

“But you two can still get married!!”

 

“Are you ever gonna give this up?”

 

“NOPE!!!”

 

“Eh, I’m not appalled by the idea.” That comment almost made Dawn collapse. She blushed deeply looking to him and he smiled at her.


End file.
